Sorrow’s Memories
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: TwoShot Rain pelted my exposed skin but I didn’t care. If I caught pneumonia I would welcome death. I needn’t live any longer. [OOC Kai] TyKa One sided KaiTala
1. Act One: A Wish To Die

Sorrow's Memories

One-Shot--Rain pelted my exposed skin but I didn't care. If I caught pneumonia I would welcome death. I needn't live any longer. OOC Kai TyKa

"Blah"

'thinking'

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"Just because someone holds you does not mean that it is love. Just because someone is kind does not mean it is love. Love is only seen the way you interpret it." 

(Kai POV)

I was running away.

Rain pelted my exposed skin but I didn't care. If I caught pneumonia I would welcome death. I needn't live any longer. Every time I find something to hold dear it always leaves me. A fleeting memory one could say.

This time, he was with _him _I couldn't believe it. Of all people _him_. I felt my heart being ripped out as I tried to ask what was going on. My whole world came crashing down around me. Hitting me with everything it had as my life crumbled away.

Without Tala what else do I have?

My name is Hiwatari Kai.

Tala was the object of my affection until I saw my red head with…_him…_Bryan. I knew that something like this was going to happen. I knew it.

I ran and ran until I could run no more and collapsed in the middle of the street. The street in question was empty of anything, no cars, no random people trying to get home. The sun hadn't set yet and wasn't going to for a little longer I found it a bit odd that no one was out at all. Then again I did not care. I had nothing left. I was begging for a fourteen wheeler to come by and scatter my body all over the road.

I then completely broke down. I began to cry as I hugged myself, rocking back and fourth trying to understand why Tala did this to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a pair of midnight eyes.

"Takao…" I whispered. "He…he…" I stuttered as I realized whom was standing in front of me now. He held an umbrella over us and looked deeply concerned.

He smiled lightly as he knelt down to my level. "I know…" Takao stated. "I heard you slam the door when you left the hotel. Tala came out and told me what you had seen." He sounded hurt. "I hope you don't mind much but I beat the shit out of him for it."

I looked up at him surprised, I've never heard Takao use that kind of language before; nonetheless, say he's beaten someone physically.

"I can't…I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." I said. "It was so clear but I was ignorant to it."

"People can do crazy thing when their in love. They could ignore obvious signs that the other doesn't really love them and they can ignore what others may say." Takao said softly.

"I didn't want to believe it." I said shaking my head. "I put myself into denial, because I loved him so much. But I was just a toy he could throw away when he was done."

"Come on…" Takao said. "Lets get you inside. I don't need you dieing on me."

"Why not?" I said not moving. "Everyone's got someone, but I was just a toy."

"No…" Takao said standing up and holding out a hand. "You have someone too."

I looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern and…love? Did he love me?

"Takao?" I said slowly. "Why are you trying to save me?"

"Because," he paused. "I love you."

It felt like thousands of pounds had been taken off of my heart when he uttered those three words. I felt every pain vanish and the bad memories turn into nothing but a dull movie in my head.

Takao stood there with his hand outstretched and waiting for me to come. "You don't need to say anything Kai." He smiled. "I just want you to know no matter what, that I love you and will always be there to help you. You will always have my shoulder to cry on."

"Ta…Takao…?" I said slowly. I looked back to the ground and then up again. I was crying again. I hate crying with a passion like none other but this one time I'll let him see me cry. I'll let him know how weak inside I really am. How much I really need someone to care for me. How much of a child I still was inside my heart.

It all ever wanted was for someone to say those words to me with feeling behind them. Tala's soft whispers were nothing like Takao's. Takao's whispers were like a warm breeze on a spring day. He had a warmth that radiated off of him that I could feel from countries away.

The tears slide down my cheek as I took hold of Takao's hand. He help me to my feet and we stood for a while. I still held his hand tightly. I was afraid that if I let it go he would vanish. I was crying so badly now that I began to hiccup, that was when he hugged me. He slowly rubbed my back trying to calm me down and make me feel better.

"I'm here for you Kai." He said lovingly. "I've always been here."

I began to remember things that Takao had done for me over the years. He was always the first one to hold out his hand to help me no matter how much I had betrayed him or the team. He never gave up on me no matter what the case.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him in return. We stood there for a while and the rain began to stop and the sun set made it look like the sky was on fire. We stood there for a while in silence, almost like we know what the other was thinking. I was thinking how much of a fool I was for not realizing how much he loved me until now.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner Takao." I whispered.

"Its okay." He lulled. "I would have waited until the end of the world."

"I…I love you too." I said softly.

"I know." He said. We stood there a bit longer then he finally got me off the road and we started back to the hotel. I was still a bit upset but I knew that I felt better then I had in years. This feeling only came because of Tala, so I must thank him before I kick his ass.

Takao's hand was still holding mine like a life support and all I could think of was how lucky I was to have someone as tolerant as him. If he wasn't, I may be dead right now. He told me that he would be there for me no matter what and I knew that it was true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well how was that? Give me some input people, and if you all like it I may think about making it more then a one-shot. If you want. See ya.

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-kun


	2. Act Two: Open Sky

**Sorrow's Memories**

_**Two-Shot--Rain pelted my exposed skin but I didn't care. If I caught pneumonia I would welcome death. I needn't live any longer. OOC Kai TyKa **_

"Blah"

_'thinking'_

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**"Ignore reality. There's nothing you can do about it." **_

_Second Act_

(**Kai POV)**

We walked, hand in hand, back to the hotel. People looked at us with a disgust but I didn't care. To me at this moment it was just me and him. Everyone to me were just shadows cast from the vivid lights of the city. Cars went by splashing water about, and the exhaust mixing with the smell the rain left behind made me feel sick.

The clouds drifty around the sky lazily allowing me to see the bright glitter of the stars above. Each one of those stars represented an unshed tear upon the world that seemed to hold so much loneliness and pain.

Those would have been my thoughts of this tiny world in the middle of a vast universe but not now. Now I had someone that really did care.

We stopped at a crosswalk for the signal to say we could go. I wasn't going to complain either, because I know what's going to happen when we return to the hotel. Tala is going to try and get me back with sweet words and empty promises. I could laugh at the irony or it all.

Everything changed now because Tala slipped up one time, but that's enough for me. I'm not as stupid as some people you meet that go back over and over to have my heart ripped out the same way every time. No. I learn.

"Hey Kai." Takao said getting my undivided attention. His eyes were so deep that I couldn't believe that anyone could have eyes like his. Filled with innocence and love, and at the same time he can captivate you by the brightness of his persona. I had to wonder why I fell for him. He's affectionate, and cheerful; while I on the other hand am cynical and, bitter. His face would always be full of emotion, and any time he had a thought about something he would say it. I close myself to people, I never let anyone know what I'm thinking, because I was taught never to show emotion to anyone, family, friends, anybody. If I did I felt like I would be betrayed. Takao, for lack of a better phrase, would always wear his heart on his sleeve and smile. He would never let anything get him dejected. His peripheral outlook on things made me wonder how he actually found time to do anything peaceful. If he did at all.

"Yes?" I said.

"I don't think you should do back to your room." He said as we crossed the street lined with waiting cars, begging for the light to turn green.

"Neither do I." I said concurring to what he said. "If I go back there Tala will try to call me back to him."

"That's why." Takao said. "I bet I could get Max and Rei to led a hand and we could get your things."

"No…" I said abruptly stopping in front of the hotel doors. I turned and put my hands on his shoulders. "I need to talk to him one more time. I will come back so don't think that Tala can win me over. Alright…koi?"

His cheeks flushed a bit at the word but he shook it off and smiled. "I do trust you Kai-koi. Wholly and without doubt, I just don't think you should go in there alone."

"Don't fret." I said smiling softly, something I did not do often. I then grabbed his hand and we went inside. The lobby was blissfully warm compared to the outside. To a point of which one felt like one was being stabbed with scorching daggers. Especially me because I was soaked from my dash through the city in the rain.

After I recovered from the sudden rush of heat that spread over me I pulled Takao in the direction of the elevator. We entered it and I swiftly pressed the illuminated button that would lead to our floor. The ride up was dead quiet and unnerved me that Takao wasn't saying so much as a word. I stole a glace at him and noticed he was deep in thought. He, I had to admit, looked rather cute when he was thinking.

The metallic mirror before me allowed me to see what kind of shape I was in. Frankly, I looked like hell had hit me with a pile of bricks. My eyes were still slightly red and puffy, my hair clung to my face where water still ran down my slate hair, my clothes also clung tightly to my frame, and there was mud at the end of my scarf and pants.

The doors slid open and we stepped out. I walked over to where Tala and the rest of the team were staying. Takao was right behind me I looked to him with eyes that told him to go to his room and I would be right there. He reluctantly nodded his head and trudged off to the door that his team was staying in.

I smiled as he went in, then opened the door in front of me and walked in. I was instantly met with ice blue eyes and red hair. "Kai let me explain!" Tala said as I pushed past him.

I pushed past him and went to the room we shared. I started to pick up random things that belonged to me and put them in my bag. Fortunately, I didn't take much out so I would be quick. Tala place a hand on my shoulder trying to get me to stop but the only thing he received was my fist to his face.

"Don't touch me." I said fatly and shouldered my bag. I left the room with Bryan eyeing me. I then remembered something and turned to look at Tala who was now standing behind me with his nose bleeding. "One more thing…thanks. If you wouldn't have done what you did I would have kept loving you. See you around." I said and turned on heel and marched out.

"Kai wait!" Tala said. "Where are you going? We…we still have the championships to finish!"

"You can finish them while facing me." I said and slammed the door. I heard it open again as I walked toward Takao's room. I knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly. Tala stared at me dumbstruck when Takao smiled at me.

"That's another reason why I thanked you." I said then walked in and shut the door behind me.

"That's it?" Takao asked.

"That's it." I responded. "Where do I put this?" I said indicating my bag.

"In here." He opened another door. "This is my room."

"I figured as much." I said.

"You need a shower." Takao said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"As do you." I said slyly.

He could have then easily been mistaken as a tomato's relative with how red he turned. I smirked then placed a hand on his cheek. I leaned in and captured his lips in a short kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too…Kai-koi." He said blushing still.

I thanked the gods that they let me catch Tala, if they hadn't I wouldn't be with Takao right now. It was something god sent, this happiness, I now felt. I'll never let Takao go. No matter what happens. No one will take me from him, and I won't let anyone take him from me.

**_End_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Read this!)_**

How was that? Well that turned into a two shot but that's as far as it'll go. I really did like this one. I'll think about writing something else slimmer to this, and then after I get a good plot I'll try writing a Takao (Tyson (whatever)) x Rei. Its hard to find one of those around, picture and story wise. So I'll try writing my own. If you've read both of my Beyblade fan fics (this one and We're Not Pretending Anymore) then you can tell by now I don't really like Tala because he's like always the antagonist. Also when I write my next Beyblade Fic Hiro is also going to be an antagonist, it can't be helped. You see because I'm slow and slightly retarded I just found out today (11/ 9/05) that Hiro goes and ditches his brother to train Brooklyn. I thought that was messed up so he's going to be a bad guy that I will bash ruthlessly.

The reason I'm tell you all this because many of the readers this has also have read first Beyblade Fic so its new to them. Ha! So those of you that have read this got new news, see what reading all of my Beyblade fics does for you? Another thing I forget to mention above is that I'm eventually going to make Brooklyn a hero, so yah. It's the fact that I really don't know about these peoples that makes me mad at myself. I haven't seen all of G-Revolution or V-Force so I'm winging it. Not to bad huh? Well I guess I'll let you go now.

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-Kun


End file.
